1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pacifier covers and more particularly pertains to a new pacifier cover for removably storing a pacifier to prevent debris from coming in contact with the nipple of the pacifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pacifier covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, pacifier covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,946,054; 4,493,324; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 409,309; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,860,639; 4,329,996; and 5,156,617.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pacifier cover. The inventive device includes a casing. The casing has a top wall having a peripheral edge. A peripheral wall is integrally coupled to and extends away from the peripheral edge of the top wall. The peripheral wall has a free edge. The free edge defines an opening into the casing. The casing is comprised of a resiliently elastic material. A pacifier may be extended through the opening and into the casing.
In these respects, the pacifier cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably storing a pacifier to prevent debris from coming in contact with the nipple of the pacifier.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of pacifier covers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new pacifier cover construction wherein the same can be utilized for removably storing a pacifier to prevent debris from coming in contact with the nipple of the pacifier.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new pacifier cover apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the pacifier covers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new pacifier cover which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art pacifier covers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a casing. The casing has a top wall having a peripheral edge. A peripheral wall is integrally coupled to and extends away from the peripheral edge of the top wall. The peripheral wall has a free edge. The free edge defines an opening into the casing. The casing is comprised of a resiliently elastic material. A pacifier may be extended through the opening and into the casing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new pacifier cover apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the pacifier covers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new pacifier cover which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art pacifier covers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new pacifier cover which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new pacifier cover which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new pacifier cover which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such pacifier cover economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new pacifier cover which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new pacifier cover for removably storing a pacifier to prevent debris from coming in contact with the nipple of the pacifier.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new pacifier cover which includes a casing. The casing has a top wall having a peripheral edge. A peripheral wall is integrally coupled to and extends away from the peripheral edge of the top wall. The peripheral wall has a free edge. The free edge defines an opening into the casing. The casing is comprised of a resiliently elastic material. A pacifier may be extended through the opening and into the casing.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new pacifier cover that has a size and shape adapted for retrofittably receiving existing pacifiers.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new pacifier cover that has fingers thereon which hold the pacifier in the casing and yet are easy to maneuver around in order to remove the pacifier.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.